Prison Academy
by luvanime41693
Summary: Abandoned by her family and framed for murder, Sakura must find allies when sent to prison. Those who can show her the ropes, telling her who to stay close to and those she needs to be afraid of, and those who can help her...escape?
1. Chapter 1

**Prison Academy!**

_Everything happened so fast that I can't really remember exactly what happened. Prom, that is the night that everything went to hell for us. Ino really wanted for us two to show up in a limo, so we both begged our parents and ended up with a nice limo. On the way to prom that night Ino wanted to stop at the beach so me and her could take some pictures. It didn't matter that it was dark out. She would know where those pictures were taken and love them no matter what. When we were walking back from the beach all I could remember was this sharp pain going through my head and I was out. _

_When I woke up I was surrounded by cops and Ino's dead body. The cops assumed that I had killed her and in the struggle I knocked my head against a rock which was beside my head covered in my blood. I didn't bother telling them differently. The cops in this town just love to close cases as soon as they could. _

_Till the trial neither my mother or my father spoke a word to me. They were scared of me and just thought I did it even though I told them otherwise but they wouldn't listen. The trail declared that I was to report to a high security school/prison for teens twenty and under. They told me that I needed to show up there at 8am the next morning or they would arrest me and I would be trialed as an adult. I went home that day to find the house completely empty of everything and a note on the counter with ten dollars next to it._

_Dear Sakura,_

_This should be more than enough for your bus trip tomorrow. We have moved and the house is to be auctioned off tomorrow. Please do not contact us when you get out._

I am now on the bus on my way to the prison. I didn't bother even caring that my parents just up and left me. They really never cared about me in the first place.

"This is your stop ma'am" The bus driver said to me considering I was the only one on the bus.

I got out and waved to the bus driver, then turned around to see my new home for the next two years. After two years there suppose to evaluate me and put me into a adult prison for however long they see fit. This place didn't have waterfalls and unicorns like I had expected. Instead it was three huge buildings on the otherside of a fence where no one could try to climb. The buildings were three storys high each and the gate reached a good two of those and I could tell by the tops of them that there were indeed electric.

"Name?" I looked to the other side of the gate to see an officer holding a clip board.

"Sakura" I said with a little attitude and he just looked at me and checked off something on the paper.

"Place your duffle through the hole" He asked putting a key in what looked to be a breaker box. I guess that cut off the electricity to the gate. I put my duffle through a small hole and he checked every inch of it. "Now come on" He pointed to the door part of the gate which was small enough that I needed to become a midget to get through without dunking.

"Well that was-

"Shut up. I didn't say you could speak" He said thowing me against the fence spreading my legs apart checking every inch of me to make sure I didn't have anything like a knife or razor blade on me. "Your clear. You will be rooming with Tenten" He said in a I don't like you tone handing me a key and pointing to the building with a whole bunch of girls standing and staring at me now.

I grabbed my duffle and made my way across the lawn with everyone staring at me.

"Fresh meat incoming." I heard on of the girls in the group say making everyone laugh.

"Great, this is just like boarding school, with killers" I said to myself.

"It isn't that bad girl" I looked over to see a girl coming from my left. She has shoulder length brown hair and wore purple and black. She was very pretty and had way bigger boobs then me. Me on the other hand has long black wavy hair and was always told I was to small to do any damage. "My name is Hinata. I will show you around and tell you who to stay clear of" She said linking one arm in mine pulling me toward the building.

"Thanks, and Im-

"Sakura" She said cutting me off. "I heard there was a newbee coming to our humble home" She laughed. "Its been a while since anyone new was allowed in here" She said making me wonder why.

We walked into the building and from the outside I thought the inside would have been tore up and damaged serverly with a bunch of girls leaving here but it wasn't. It was clean, sparkling clean. The first thing Hinata showed me was the huge livingroom and dining room/kitchen.

"But if you want anything to eat, you have to make it yourself" She said pointing to the kitchen. Upstairs was room after room. "So Sakura, who is your lucky roommate?" She asked and I looked at my key with a card attached and it said tenten.

"Tenten" I said. Hinata froze and looked at me.

"What, whats wrong with her?" I asked.

"Lets just say she loves to make bombs" Hinata told me and my eyes grew wide and I was partly scared. "There are a couple tricks to know who not to be near, and who should be alright." We were walking up to the next set of rooms as she was talking to me.

"How?" I asked and she simply turned and pulled up her sleeve. She had on a green wrist band.

"There are two colors that tell the guards if we are ones who need to be watched or not. Green means you're in here for something minor." She said smiling pulling her sleeve back down. "Red is a step above meaning what you did hurt someone or damaged a good bit of property. Stuff like that. But if see anyone with a tracker on there ankle, I would stay away"

"Why?" I asked because she had me curious.

"Those are your killers. We don't have many of them in here but that's a good thing" She said then turned and started walking again. I was wondering if she would still be my friend if I had a tracker on my leg right now. She just said to stay away from them and I don't know when Im suppose to get my tracker but I don't want to loose the only friend Ive made here who seems like she doesn't even belong in here. "Well here is your door" Hinata said and started to walk back the other way.

"Your not coming in with me?" I asked her.

"Heck no. That room it's a…killer" She said laughing walking away.

I looked down at the knob and wondered if I could just run away instead of turning it. If hinata doesn't have a roommate then I could but would I get in trouble trying to change my room. I decided just to suck it up and I turned the knob. First my eyes had to adjust to it. It was purple and pink. This room didn't look horrible at all. There was two beds, 1 on either side of the room. Tenten jumped down from her bed and came toward me.

"Ah, my newest victum" She said smiling holding her hand out at me. We shook hands and I seen she had on a red wrist band. She didn't have a tracker on so that might be a good thing.

"Whats the verdict" Hinata asked coming in the room.

"Huh?" I was so confused. Hinata and tenten started laughing at me.

"She's fine. She wasn't shaking when she shook my hand. I hate a shaker" Tenten said joining hinata who was sitting on the bed.

"So you two were playing me?" I asked them and they nodded there heads smiling. "So all that stuff about bombs-

"Were all true. Maybe one day we will be that close were Ill tell you" Tenten said.

"So" I said tossing my duffle on the unoccupied bed. " How long does it take to get a color or a tracker on?" I asked them.

"The guard is suppose to give you your color when you come through the gate" Tenten said coming over to me. "Why don't you have one?" She asked looking at my arms.

"I don't need a color" I told them. Here goes nothing. "Murderers are suppose to have the tracker thing right?" I said and they just looked at me seriously then busted out laughing.

"You got us! You couldn't hurt a fly, your too little" She told me and they both realized I wasn't laughing and they stopped. "Wait, you weren't kidding were you?" Tenten said and I nodded.

"I was the closest one to the body. They said I must have killed my best friend but in the struggle I fell and knocked my head on a rock but not till after I beat my best friend to death." I told them. Hinata came over beside me.

"I'm sorry for your loss Sakura" Hinata said.

"Well if it's the dumb cops around here that pinned it on you then I understand. They will do anything to close a case as fast as it was opened. Blaming it on the closest person." Tenten said and I nodded. "Well good news is that you came here on the perfect day!" Tenten said and I just looked up at her. "Yeah you shouldn't be in here at all but half of these people shouldn't be in here. Thursdays are music days in the football field" Hinata smiled and me and Tenten just held her hand out. "Come on, get up" She said and I laughed getting up and following them out of the room. "The guards want a break from time to time so every Thursday they send us out to the football field so they can do whatever they want" Tenten explained while we were going down stairs and out.

"It will be easier to tell you who to stay away from when we are all in the same place" Hinata said still smiling. For someone in here she sure smiles a lot.

We walked around a big building that had people leaning on it to see a huge football field with bleachers and everything. I followed them up the bleachers and down to the far side with a lot of people glaring at me like I was the devil or something. We sat on the far end away from everyone.

I was looking around and seen it was like high school all over again. There were people in groups. There was also a group smoking.

"How are they able to have lighters in here?" I asked them.

"There only allowed to have lighters as long as they don't set anyone on fire. Everyone's lighters will be taken away if anyone is set on fire and there only allowed to smoke out here" Hinata told me.

I looked around and noticed one person sanding out from the rest of them. There was a guy wearing all black on the other side of the football field leaning on a post by himself. He seemed like he was looking over here but I just couldn't tell.

"Hey girls. See you made yourself a freshmeat friend" Someone said snapping me out of my daze. I looked over and seen two guys walking toward us. One had what looked like a pony tail of dark brown hair and the other had shaggy brown hair.

"She's cool neji. Leave her alone." Hinata said staring neji down.

"You know what people try to do to fres-

"Neji, shut up" Tenten said and I looked at her.

"What? Whats going on?" I asked demanding an answer.

"Anyone new in here who doesn't join a group within one day gets beat. Beat, as in you can't move. We have no medic cause they cant afford one here. Since your with us we will have your back." The guy with the shaggy hair said.

"Thanks uh-

"Oh my bad" Hinata said, "Kiba, Neji, this is Sakura" Hinata introduced me finally. But I wasn't worried about there names anymore.

"Lets just forget about all this stuff and play volleyball" Kiba said smiling at hinata and she blushed getting up.

We went out on the field and played a couple games of volleyball. I caught that guy over on the other side staring at me I thought. I looked over at him and ended up hit in the head with a volleyball.

"Sakura, I seen that" Tenten said helping me up of the ground. "Don't go there" She said.

"What's his story?" I asked.

"Everyone always asks about him" Kiba said and now we were all staring over at him.

"No one but the staff knows his name. I snuck into the filing room one day and they don't even have a file on him. He has a tracker on him and he is dangerous. He has escaped twice and both times he was caught. The first time they didn't find him for a week. The second time they caught him in a couple hours. He is the reason we have trackers in the first place. That's all I know" Tenten told me and I just looked over at him again wondering how he got caught.

"Look at this. Newbee has already made friends" A huge guy was coming our way with a bunch of people behind him.

"She just got here. Give her a break" Kiba said and got punched square in the stomach knocking him to the ground.

"No guys. Stop, just let them do what there going to do. No since in more that one of us getting hurt" I told them stepping out and away from the group. The big guy infront of me swung his arm and I ducked. I popped back up and punched as hard as I could and he just laughed at me. He didn't even blink. This big guy is on something. He went to punch me in the head again and as I went to dunk he had his other hand coming up from the bottom. He punched me in the stomach and I got threw back and looked back to see my friends held back with this guys possie as they call it. The big guy was heading toward me as I layed on the ground trying to breath. Then the water sprinklers came on and everyone started looking around. I seen the guy wearing all black was gone and over by the building walking away.

Then I covered my ears because this great big weling sound came on and covered the whole place and it was loud. Everyone had stopped trying to pound on me and started walking.

"What's that?" I asked then it stopped. Tenten came over and helped me back up.

"Means you have 5 minutes to get your ass inside a building" Neji said

"Like a cerfew?" I asked while we were walking across the field.

"Yep, and anyone outside after these 5 minutes get in serious trouble"

We split up at the crosswalk. The guys going toward there building and us going toward ours.

"Are you okay sakura?" Hinata asked.

"I think so" I told her then remembered one thing. "Wait we left the ball" I said turning around and running back toward the field.

"Sakura no! You only have two minutes!" I heard tenten yell after me but I didn't turn around.

When I got to the field I seen the volleyball in the back courner. As soon as I grabbed it I headed back. I went to pass the building on the way back and someone grabbed me making me drop the ball. I got slambed up against the building with a hand over my mouth. I was looking at lime green eyes and I quickly figured out that this was the guy I had stared at who was wearing all black.

"Heard you were asking about me" He whispered in my ear. "Don't ever ask about me again" I shivered a little and he smirked at me. He thinks it was because of fear but it was because of the cold. "We have company coming. Guards, so when I remove my hand you need to keep your mouth shut." I nodded my head and he let me go.

"Game on" I whispered and seen him smirking even though he was sneaking to the edge of the wall.

"Run after 3 men. Don't look back" He whispered and took off running.

"Hey you!" I heard the guards starting to run and I put my back to the wall and waited till three guards passed then ran like hell to the girls building. I looked back once and seen him down with the guards over him. Beating him. This was my fault. I ran so hard my legs were burning by the time I got in. I got in and slowly made my way upstairs to my room. When I got in the girls were laughing at me.

"Well you didn't get caught" Tenten said. I nodded and sat on my bed.

"What do they do to you when you get caught?" I asked.

"They just beat you-

"If your lucky you get only a beating" Tenten said.

"I wouldn't have made it but they were chasing that guy wearing all black" I told them and they stared at me.

"He never gets caught. I heard he knows were there going to be and how many of them every night." Tenten explained. "Well that was good for you that he got caught cause I would hate it being you."

"Lets just get some sleep girls cause it is going to be a long day tomorrow," Hinata said laying down on a mattress on the floor.

I grabbed my duffle picking clothes out of it. I went to the bathroom and changed. When I took off my shirt I seen the bruise already starting to come up from where that big guy hit me. It hurt big time but I wasn't about to show that. After I changed I hopped into bed and wished them goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura!" I woke up to tenten and Hinata in my bed and I shot up instantly. "Come on, get dressed. There calling for an emergency meeting in ten minutes" Tenten told me.

I hopped out of bed and headed for the bathroom with my duffel. I slipped on a jean pair of shorts and a pink t-shirt that said "fuck this" on the front. I thought it would be useful today. I walked out joining tenten and Hinata as we quickly walked out of the building.

"What is an emergency meeting?" I asked them trying to keep my pace with theres.

"Well, lets just say the last one ended up with someone dead" Tenten said and my eyes grew wide. "They can do just about anything in here and play it off as if something else happened."

"I wonder what happened this time?" Hinata questioned as we headed toward the run down little building behind the main building.

We walked into this building and it was really tore up inside and out. There were floor boards creeking and it looked like the ceiling was going to cave in on us and it was dripping water. Weird considering it was about 95 degrees outside and sunny. We were one of the last couple of people in there and we sat third row right behind neji and kiba on a set of bleachers that were the best looking thing in here.

We were watching while the "Teachers" of the prison/school were walking around getting something ready. It was hot in here and after 20 minutes of sitting people tend to get a little moody.

"Come on already!" Some yelled a couple rows behind me.

"So who do you think it is this time?" Kiba asked.

"I have no clue." Tenten said looking around trying to figure out who was missing I guess.

One of the teachers finally closed off the left side door and on the right someone came in pulling a huge tank. Maybe 6 foot high off the ground and it was on wheels. They pulled it to the middle of the floor then dragged a water hoes to it and hooked it up to the hole in the side of the tank.

"Oh no" Hinata said. "I think this is meant to-

"Get someone to talk" Kiba said finishing hinata's sentence.

"Guys I think I know who's missing" Tenten said and everyone looked at her wondering who. "You wont believe it but its-

"Quiet everyone!" I looked seen a guy with a gray beard and short gray hair. "For those of you who do not know me I am the wardon. The name is hai. You will not speak while I am speaking and you will not speak at all unless I tell you too." He explained to us. "Bring him in!" Hai yelled.

Everyone was staring all wondering the same thing. Who it was. I seen the door open and a teacher step out with "Oh my god!" I whispered. It was the mystery guy from the field last night. He was pulled to the tank. They opened up the back and threw him in it. I just couldn't believe this. He was on his knees and looked up. He had bruises on his face and arms from where the guards beat him last night. As soon as he seen me he looked back down.

"This young man tried to either escape or let someone else escape last night." Hai started. "He isn't one to be caught. Last night he ran out infront of three of my guards, surrendering himself and one of those guards thought he saw someone else. Now I am going to ask straight out first, who was it?" He said and Tenten had one of my arms and hinata had to other holding them down.

"I thought it was going to go like this," hai said and nodded to the teacher close to the door. He turned something on and soon water started pouring out into the tank with mystery guy, is what I call him. "Now, I want to say one more thing before yall may decide if his life is worth giving up someone here. He will die if no one comes forward." He said and walked over to his seat on the left side leaving us to watch him drowned.

"Sakura, no" Tenten said looking at me. Everyone was chatting and talking.

"He deserves to die!" Someone yelled from the back.

"Yes, make the water go up faster!" Someone yelled and I looked trying to figure out who it was.

"Tenten, aren't you listening" I told her. "Everyone else isn't going to help him. No one seems to like him-

"Wait sakura you're the one he got caught for?" Kiba asked. I nodded my head and looked at mystery guy. The water was slowly rising but it was up to his pants buckle now. All because he hasn't stood up yet.

"Why hasn't he gotten up?" I asked

"He's a bad boy sakura. He's not going to get up. If he dies he'd probably rather do it sooner than later." Tenten said. I looked over at him and the water was to his chest and he was still looking down.

"Alright, were going to kick this up just to finish this" Hai said nodding over at the teacher again. The water then sped up and it was up to his chin in no time. "Seems like no one cares about you" Hai said hitting the fake glass with his flashlight.

"Sakura," Hinata said and I turned toward her. "Do what you feel is right" I smiled at her cause that was the only encouragement that I got all day. I looked and seen mystery guy hasn't gotten up yet.

"He's going to drowned sooner" Someone behind me said.

"Good" Another answered.

"No" Tenten held my arm and Hinata already let go of my other one.

"Who ever it was last night just has to come up and get him out" Hai explained then went over and sat back down.

I looked at him and the water was at his nose. Now he's under water. "I can't, I can't stand this." I jerked my arm away from tenten and jumped over the last couple of bleachers down to the floor. I knew everyone was looking at me but I didn't care. I walked around and unclipped the door part and before I could even open it the pressure of the water did it for me making me slide onto my ass and mystery guy came out with the water.

"I do believe we have a winner" Hai announced.

I spit out the water that had gotten in my mouth and got up. Mystery guy got up and stood right beside me. Everyone was talking and whispering but I didn't care. All that mattered to me was him getting out alive.

"Everyone please exit out those doors" Hai said pointing to the doors we came in. He then turned to us and gave us a look then pointed. He wanted us to walk out the other door. With teachers behind and infront of us we couldn't do anything. They led us outside the back way and across the yard and into the building on the football field. While walking across the field in the center of it was a huge box thing. It had to be 7 foot both ways. I was wondering what that was for when I got pushed into the building.

"Shut the door" Hai said to the teachers. The it was just me, mystery guy and hai in one room and for some reason being next to this guy, I wasn't scared. "I already knew it was you sakura. Your new here but everyone needs to know there place. There are security camera's everywhere. No one can cough without me knowing it." He said then laughed.

"Then what was with the show?" I asked

"Simple, everyone needs to know who's in charge. Your not here to make friends." He said and I just looked at him. "So, tell me how your planning to escape this time and I will let you both go." He said speaking to the mystery guy.

"No you wont" He said. Hai got up and opened the door.

"Do you see that" He asked pointing to the big cage thing in the middle of the football field. "That is my newest addition of tourcher. If you do not tell me, you two will be stuck in there for 24 hours" He said. Mystery guy looked over at me and I nodded my head no. I didn't want him to give up anything just for me. "Alright then you give me no choice."


	3. Chapter 3

The teachers were giving the go ahead by hai and they grabbed each of us my the arm and walked us down to the cage. They opened it up and threw us in it with me landing ontop of mystery guy. I quickly got to my feet and looked out. The cage was extremely hot. There were tin boards covering up the sides besides a little at the bottom and there was a seeing spot at the top.

"Guess there trying to fry us" I said trying to look for a way out. I looked back and seen mystery guy just laying down. "Your not going to try and get out?" I asked him and he nodded his head no. "Well okay then. Your welcome for saving your ass" I told him and he got up fast and in my face.

"I didn't ask you too" He said and I could feel his hot breath on mine and see his beautiful eyes sparkling.

"Fine, I should have left you then." I told him and shoved him away from me. He just smirked and laid back down. I looked around and seen no possible way to get out from in here. I walked over to where the door was that they let us in at and grabbed hold of the bars.

"Don't" I heard him say and I let go of the bars fast because they were extremely hot. I looked down at my now red hands and cursed under my breath. "You okay?" He asked me and I just nodded my head. "Like you care." I cursed under my breath. I then sat down at his feet and just stared at the hole in the bottom and then I remembered something.

I reached down in my pocket and grabbed my small pocket size notebook and a pencil that I had stuffed in there right before I left this morning. I got up and started sketching, the pages that weren't wet anyway. I was sketching the bleachers and the camera's that were everywhere. I spent about 20 minutes on the sketch before I heard mystery guy shift beside me and I looked down to see him already sweating really bad. I put down my paper and pen and went over next to him.

"What-

"Shut up" I cut him off feeling his forehead. He was extremely hot. "How long has it been since you have had anything to drink?" I asked him hoping he would answer me.

"Yesterday before I got myself caught" He actually answered me on that one and I was shocked. Great I need help and can't even get any cause were stuck in here.

I got up and was looking out the top hole which was about of 4 inch gap, to see if I could spot anyone walking past that could help. A few minutes later I seen hinata walking past. "HINATA!" I yelled. She jumped and looked around finally spotting me in this damn thing. She quickly ran over to me.

"Sakura, I can get in troub-

"I know. Im sorry. I need to get mystery guy here some bottle of waters. ." I told her nodding my head at the floor and she looked and seen who it was. "Please try, he is dehydrated" I begged. I then noticed that I said out loud what I call him in my head.

"Hai is letting us stop our work in about 20 minutes and letting us come out here for a few minutes. I guess to make fun of yall. Then we have a three hour early cerfew." She explained. "But Ill see what I can do" I thanked her and she took off.

"Mystery guy?" He said sounding really weak and sitting up. I didn't really care that I called him that out loud as much as I cared about him getting better.

"Yes, its what I call you considering no one knows your name" I told him and he just smirked. He was getting worse by the minute. I looked out and didn't see Hinata yet or anyone. I looked back and he needed help fast. His shirt was covered in sweat and he sounded horrible.

"Here, let me try something" I told him bending down to him. "You need to take your shirt off to try and get as cool as you can" He understood and removed his shirt without any hesitation. He has a six pack and tattoos on his upper chest and arms and it looked like he had a back piece but I couldn't tell. He was absolutely glowing.

"Nice tattoos" I told him as I got back up hearing the bell sound. I then seen tenten and hinata both running toward me.

"Here you go" They said handing me stuff out of a bad. Six bottles of water, and 4 bags of chips. I quickly bent down and gave mystery guy a water.

"Don't drink it fast." I told him then stood back up with tenten and hinata staring at me then him.

"So hows it going in there?" Tenten asked with a bunch of people starting to come out laughing at us.

"Hot, but great" I said sarcasticly.

"We don't have a lot of time they said were allowed out here maybe 5 minutes then cerfew already" Tenten said and I nodded my head in understanding.

"Thanks for this though. I owe both of yall" I told them then that annoying loud alarm went off again.

"See you when you get out girl." Hinata said waving goodbye to me. Everyone was leaving then then it was just me and mystery guy again. I looked over seeing he had my sketch book in his hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"This is a great idea except for one thing" He started and I just sat beside him. "There is a camera behind the bleachers. I already escaped that way once" He told me and I looked at him.

"Can I ask you a question" I said while he was drinking some more water.

"My name?" He said and smirked.

"No, how did you escape twice and then just get caught that fast?" I asked him. He got real serious looking on me and I knew I probably shouldn't have asked that. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-

"I'm the reason there is a cerfew, and security guards out all night of the hours. Plus there weren't this many camera's till I escaped the first time" He started and I just looked at him waiting for him to keep going. "The first time I escaped was because I was told by a guard that my mother was in the hospital, she just had a heart attack. They told me there was nothing I could do about it either. They laughed in my face and told me I had no chance in getting out to see her. It was all because of the tracker." He explained "I escaped that night through the fence behind the bleachers." He said looking at his ankle. "They took off the tracker when they tossed me in the tank and I guess forgot to put it back on" He shugged.

"What about the second time you escaped?" I asked. "I heard they caught you within a couple of hours" I told him what I had heard from my friends.

"Yes, but that time I escaped was a couple weeks later. My mother had another heart attack and didn't live through that one." He said and I threw my hands over my mouth.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered to him. He nodded and continued.

"They wouldn't let me go to the funeral and had guards watching me all night incase I tried anything. They didn't think I would try the morning of her funeral when they were changing shifts but I escaped and made my way around till the funeral started. I got caught at the funeral and didn't bother trying to run that time" He told me.

"So, now that you know that I want in" He said and took a sip of water. I looked at him wondering what he meant.

"To escape?" I asked and he nodded his head yes. "You told me that-

"No bleachers but I think I have a way out" He said. I was waiting for him to tell me how because I was stunned that he even knew a way out. "But if I let you and your friends tag along there have got to be rules you all need to know." He got up slowly considering he was still a little dehydrated. At least it had started getting dark now so it had cooled off a little. I got up with him.

"There can not be any contact with family members once you are out."

"I have no problem there. They never cared about me to begin with" He just nodded and continued.

"And rule number two. Once were over that fence, we are all on our own. I don't want to be responsible for you or who your bringing with you." My jaw dropped on that one.

"Really? I think each person can benefit somehow and play there part so when your out, you can go your separate way and we will go ours." I told him and he didn't look at me or say anything else. He was just staring out the bars.

I looked down at my hand seeing it red and it had already started to blister up from where I grabbed the bars earlier. I grabbed a bottle of water and tore off my sleeve. I poured some water on the fabric and tied the fabric around my hand hissing at the fact that it was indeed painful.

"You know, you seem to be good at taking care of yourself" He said out of nowhere sitting down across from me.

"So what? I've been doing it for years" I scoffed and he just smirked at me.

"And since your trying to read me-

"That's just it. I can't read you. Your hot one minute and cold the next. Everyone here I can read like an open book. You, I can't read at all" I lifted the bottle of water pouring it on my head trying to cool down.

"We'll I guess we are just a like huh?" I told him throwing the bottle to the other end of the cage. "Because no one can read you and everything you do doesn't match up to what you say. The first time I saw you yesterday, yes I asked about you and no one seemed to know anything about you but the way you just opened up to me about your mother seemed like a very different person. You try playing hard ass but your truthfully not anywhere near it. Or you are just lying about where you went when you escaped."

"Sakura-"

"No, don't even try and talk civilized now." I yelled and got to my feet walking to the edge of the cage. I didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Soon the full moon reached up and I knew it was close to midnight. Neither of us have talked for three hours now and the silence was driving me insane but there wasn't no way I was going to sleep with him in here with me or talk to him anymore. I was laying down on my back looking up thru a crack at the stars. He was on the otherside not far enough away doing whatever he does.

"Sakura-" His voice was a lot better than earlier so it was deeper and it jolted me out of my daze. I looked over and he had scooted right beside me when I was thinking and I didn't even notice it. "You can get some sleep. I'm not going to hurt you or anything-

"And exactly how would I know that." I asked him sitting up.

"Your just too interesting to me. Sad eyes with a personality like yours makes for a tragic past." He said and I believe he is getting way to close to reading me.

"Stop trying to read what you don't know" I told him looking the other way, away from him. "Stop trying to talk to me too. I don't know you and I don't want to know you. I don't even know your name or-

"Gaara"

"What?" I asked

"My name is gaara" He said stunning me. I didn't even ask him his name yet he just told me.

"Why did you just tell me that?" I asked him. "Everyone else always wondered about your name and where you come from, why me?" I asked him and he got extremely close.

"No one ever got close enough to ask me my name. Not without getting hurt."He whispered in my ear. He was trying to make me uneasy again, but it wasn't going to work.

I looked over at him and realized that we were close. Really close and he was smirking but I wasn't going to let him win. "I don't think you like being alone." I said and he drew back. "I think this was just how you deal with things. You would rather be by yourself then have to really open up to anyone." I told him looking straight in his eyes. Finally after what seemed to be forever he pulled away and slid over laying down.

"Just get some rest sunshine. Tomorrow is suppose to be hotter than today was so you need energy"

"_Did he really just call me sunshine?" I thought_. I didn't think he would hurt me so I laid down and soon felt darkness all around me.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up startled by something wet covering my face. I jolted up seeing gaara on the otherside of the cage sketching in my book. I wipped my face and felt the cold water drip off my nose.

"Sorry sakura.-" I got up to see my group and everyone outside. "We had to wake you up because something is going on and I think it has to do with you too. I don't think he wants-" She nodded toward gaara "him alive."

"And im caught right in the middle of it huh?" I asked and they nodded looking sad for me. "maybe they will let me go and keep him"

"Seems-" Hai was speaking now and my friends backed away from the cage and walked over with everyone else. "that no one really cares about you two" Hai said coming toward the cage where I can see and hear him well. "The cage was meant to weaken you too and instead someone brought you food and water. Now that's not a very good punishment is it?" He asked no one in particular. I had gaara standing beside me now.

"This isn't going to go well for us is it?" I whispered to him and he nodded no.

"No one owned up to giving you two water or food so we have to do round two in the cage." Hai said and now I was scared. I can't blame my friends for not wanting to own up to it. This is just torcher.

They opened the cage and we could hear rumbling through the football field. When the teacher yanked me out I fell on my face and looked over seeing a huge crane stopping in the middle of the football field.

"You okay?" Gaara had a hand outstretched toward me. I nodded my head and stood up with his help. I looked up and two teachers had stripped off the floor of the cage and one of the sides and now had straps going from the top of the crane and attaching them around the crane.

"Oh no" I nodded my head.

"This will teach you all a leason to try and go around me." Hai nodded and they put me and gaara back in but this time we had to walk on bars, no flooring. The bars weren't far apart from each other but it was far enough apart that someone could get there foot caught in it.. They closed the door and me and gaara looked at each other.

"Hold on to something" Gaara said and he was right. In the instant the crane lifted us up and of course my foot went through the hole and I fell most of my leg fit through there as well and I knew id be stuck.

I looked down at my friends who looked frightened for me and hai who was just smiling and yelling at everyone to go back inside because they all started retreating, even him. When the crane stopped us we were high in the sky that we could see over the whole prison and a bunch more.

"Sakura, hold on" Gaara came over to me and sat down carefully. I tried to pull my leg out and I couldn't do it. He grabbed my thigh which felt weird and pulled freeing my leg. My leg was scratched up on both sides but wasn't bleeding.

"You okay?" He asked sitting down beside me using the bars to put his legs on. I just nodded my head.

"Is he trying to kill us?" I murmured not thinking that he heard that.

"Yes." I looked at him and frowned.

"In about another thirty minutes we wont be able to sit on these bars because they will be too hot. Then the bars will start giving away because they weren't meant to with stand heat and our pressure on them." He explained and I just looked out feeling the wind on my face through the opening the teacher did.

"I did however save this" He said reaching in his pocket getting out my notebook then the other pocket getting out a bottle of water.

"Great, we wont die of dehydration but from falling instead" I frowned.

"Sakura" He said cupping my cheek making me look at him. There it was butterflys in my stomach all because of this one guy. "Were going to live, you hear me" He said and I nodded doubting it but if he said it then we could always try. "Just look at me, whatever happens just look at me. Ill help you live no matter what" I was looking at him. His green eyes and his lovely lips and-

"Sakura-" I snapped back and he was smirking at me. I nodded and looked the other way a little embarrassed that I just got caught. He cupped my cheek making me look at him and leaned in kissing me. I was surprised and started kissing back.

"What was that for?" I asked when he pulled back.

"For not letting me die by drowing" He said and I smiled.

"Yeah cause that's a quality you want in a women. One who's stupid enough to be killed with you instead" I said and laughed a little and he smiled..Actual smile. No smirk.

"You know these bars and already starting to get hot" I told him moving my legs.

"Come on, I have an idea" He said getting up and I got up with him. "Don't stand on one bar. Distribute your weight into another bar but not the one beside it. That way if u fall u have the one middle bar that will catch u or fall with you" He said not giving me much hope here.

"What exactly is your idea?" I asked him. He just leaned over and kissed me.

"to get you out" He said. He jumped up grabbing the bars above him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him knowing he was burning his hands doing that.

"If I can get these top bars off before the bottom drops then I can get you on the cranes rope and you will be safe there" He said speaking as if he wanted didn't care if he lived or died. He never said we, he always just said me.

He wiggled the bars he was holding on to and one of them popped.

"Hand on!" He dropped the bar and went to grab hold of another bar but the one his other hand was on snapped and he fell on his back. The bar beneath him snapped and one fell.

"Gaara, move!" I yelled and he rolled toward me. Every bar he was laying on went crashing down.

"Are you okay?" I asked him and he just smiled and looked at me.

"Two down. Only need two more top ones to fit you through" He said and looked at his hands.

I didn't care about anything but surviving right now. I took my shirt off just leaving my cami on and started to stread it. I had my hands wrapped from when I hurt them yesterday but I went ahead and wrapped them again. Then streaded some more.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" He asked getting back to his feet carefully.

"Here tie these around your hands so you don't burn yourself anymore" I threw the messed up shirt to him and surprisingly he did what I said.

Then I heard something clink. It just happened to be right under my feet. I was standing on the same bar and didn't even notice it.

"Sakura, jump up now" He said and I nodded jumping up just as the bar below me fell. I looked down seeing the ground and the clips from the crane that were attached to each side. Then it hit me.

"Gaara, kick this one" I told gaara and it was the one right infront of me. The side one. When he kicked that one the whole cage shook and piece by piece was falling even without our weight. We made it weak and it was falling apart.

"This whole thing is coming down" Gaara said and kicked the other side one. Making it four of them down meaning it was big enough for us to get through.

"Come on gaara" I told him He jumped just as the rest of the bottom fell out. The other side went with it but it was still trying to pull the top with it. And if the top fell it would still be hooked onto this side and it would come and hit us crushing us.

"Sakura move to the otherside now" Gaara said sliding down to the hole we made in this side. I slid down with him grabbing the hard tin boards making them fly off. Then I swung myself around to the otherside and gaara came beside me.

"Gaara when the top goes down-

"I know" He said franticly looking around for anything and seen the rope of the crane dangling.

"Were going to have to jump" He told me and I looked at him then the rope. I nodded my head giving the okay. I didn't want to but I heard noises coming from way down below. I looked down to see we had an audience now. The whole prison was watching us. "Sakura, look at me not down" He said and I looked back at him. He jumped grabbing the rope and we started swinging. "Sakura, its not going to hold much longer, jump" He told me.

I moved over to where he was at moments before feeling the bars I was holding onto wasn't going to hold me much longer. I jumped.


End file.
